GNZ-003 Gadessa
Gadessa is a heavy assault mobile suit designed by the Innovators. The mobile suit was developed after GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. Created and tuned specifically for an Innovator, a small series of these mobile suits were mass produced for Innovator use. While a small batch was produced, they're really replacement units in case an Innovator was defeated in battle. This allows an Innovator to quickly recover from battle and take a new replacement unit. The Gadessa units are piloted by Revive Revival and Healing Care. Combat Characteristics The opposite of its melee-oriented brother unit, the GNZ-005 Garazzo, the Gadessa is built specifically for long range assault. Designed for long-range combat,as well as a support unit, it uses data derived from Virtue, and its GN Mega Launcher is an improved version of Virtue's GN Bazooka. The weapon consumes huge amounts of GN Particles upon use, so large GN Condensers are built onto the Gadessa's shoulder areas, just like Virtue. Gadessa also has an improved version of the GN Drive Tau, rivaling the abilities of a true GN Drive. There is a Gundam face behind its face armor, and a third camera line sensor is located on its head. By the end of the war against Celestial Being, the Gadessa was even equipped with pseudo Trans Am. Lessons learned with the Masurao allowed the Gadessa to operate longer and without the excesive damage to the unit's GN T Drive. Armaments GN Mega Launcher A large cannon that is carried by both hands and stored on the rear waist armor. A triple function weapon, the Mega Launcher can function as either a set of 3 linked beam rifles, a beam cannon or a chargeable beam cannon, which has an incredibly long range and high destructive capabilities. Like Virtue, a charge time is necessary for high destructive power shots. Due to the immense power comsumption of the Launcher, huge condensers are installed on the shoulders of the Gadessa, excess GN particles being stored and used in conjunction with its shots. For power support, an energy pack is used. In a normal situation, a pack can be used for 2 such charged shots. An additional pack can be added to provide for a maximum of 4 such shots. Trans-Am System Due to the success of the Trans-Am system that was installed in the Masurao, the Gadessa was also outfitted with an updated version of Trans-Am which has a longer time limit. However, due to Trans-Am and the power requirements of the Gadessa, it would require constant recharging or the carrying of extra power packs.--> History The Gadessa is a new mobile suit created by the Innovators and is piloted by Revive Revival and later by Healing Care. The unit first appears in Episode 8 of season 2 being piloted by Revive Revival while joining the A-Laws. It is used for the first time on Episode 9 where it uses its GN Mega Launcher to change the flight angle of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 and direct them towards an A-Laws squadron while flying towards space. When ambushing Celestial Being at their asteroid base at Lagrange 3, Gadessa fires its GN Mega Launcher and penetrates Ptolemaios 2's GN Field but was later destroyed by 00 Raiser in Trans-Am mode. Revive Revival escapes via a rear mounted escape pod containing Gadessa's GN-T drive. A second version of the Gadessa with slightly lighter color is piloted by Healing Care in Episode 13 where it wipes out several ships of the Katharon fleet. It battles against 00 Raiser but loses its GN Mega Launcher and its right arm after getting distracted by Nena Trinity In episode 14 of season 2, Revive Revival is seen using a replacement Gadessa unit with an identical paint scheme to his original unit. As Revive was going to attack the damaged Ptolemaios, he is intercepted by Allelujah Haptism in the Arios with the GN Archer support unit attached. At the end of the episode, they are still fighting evenly. Revive states that Gadessa cannot match Arios' mobility in the atmosphere. In episode 16 of season 2, Revive assaults Celestial Being along with Healing Care and Divine Nova leading a unit of over 30 A-LAWS mobile suits. Just as A-LAWS are getting the upper hand in battling against the Gundams, they are forced to retreat due to a coup d'etat led by the Federation force. In episode 19 of season 2, Revive Revival faces Tieria Erde in the Seravee/Seraphim, resulting in the destruction of the Gadessa and the capture of Revive. In episode 20 of season 2, a third Gadessa piloted by Revive was shot by 00 Raiser and instantly destroyed when Revive and Healing were approaching Ptolemaios. The Gadessa had the Trans-Am system installed. It immobilized Seravee with help from Healing/Garazzo. Revive's Gadessa was destroyed by a severly damaged Cherudim in episode 25. The Cherudim used Trans-Am with one second duration to dodge Gadessa's charging attack and fires its Beam Pistol at Gadessa until it exploded. Revive died in the process. External Links *Gadessa on Wikipedia *Gadessa on MAHQ